politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The German-Britannia Empire
Germany, officially The Deutsches Bundesreichis a nation located on the continent of Europe. Formed out of a Civil War, Germany is now a flourishing nation. The country has a rich culture and expansive history. Germany is a Federal Monarchy and is lead by President Laurens. The country has one Unorganized Territory: Grönland.. Pollution in germany is almost non-existent, with strong environmental policies and regulations, the sale of fossil fuel using cars was banned in 2009. According to an independent study, 87% of the population approves of the government, whilst 91% Approve of the Monarchy. History of Germany In 1918, a civil war erupted in the Kingdom of Germany, after continued conflict between republicans and the monarch failed to be handled diplomatically. King Marcus Castle quickly quelled the rebellion. However, after their leaders were publicly executed the rebellion became a guerrilla campaign. For 3 years the guerrilla campaign continued to attack government positions and offices. In threat of losing control, the Royal Family formally reprised Marcus Castle’s role as King and replaced him with Princess Marie-Thérèse Vallotton. After Castle abdicated, he was indicted in a royal court. However his 5 year sentence was confined to the Royal Island of Saint Marie, a luxurious royal retreat. Queen Marie-Thérèse began a peaceful settlement with the various rebel groups such as People’s Liberation Front, Heinkles Brigade, and The Republican Front, however leaving out more extreme rebel groups like The National Army, and German Liberation Army. With the moderator groups, the Queen formulated the New Haven Accords. In which all groups unilaterally demilitarized, submitted their weapons to the government and agreed to not continue the war against the Nation. In return, the Government opened its armed forces to rebels who sought to continue their service for their nation and allocated 20 seats in the new parliament to the rebel groups for the first general election. The government promised an election in 1925 and would cease targeting the rebels signing the agreement. Additionally a clause granted all Generals and King Castle a royal pardon and similarly, all rebel leaders would be granted a royal pardon except those who committed grave crimes such as Colonel Hitmlit, General Zagon, and Major Dlifso who were arrested in 1931. Although it was criticized from both rebels and loyalists, the agreement was settled and the Deutsches Bundesreich was formed. The Monarch praised Marie-Thérèse for her cunning diplomacy and steadfast approach. In 1924, the Monarch announced it would revise the New Haven Accords, in which they demanded that the articles of power be redrawn. They postponed and election until 1930 citing lack of commitment by several rebel groups, continued fighting between the LLF and the Royal Armed Forces, as well as other reasons. The capital Berlin and other major cities such as Vredesville and New Haven which generally aligned with the monarch quickly denounced the act and began protesting in mass. The Queen continued to promise that there would be no more delays and that the election would happen whether an agreement was made or not. In 1926, the leaders of The People’s Workers Party and Democratic Party met with the Queen to re-establish the powers of government the future of the nation. Between 1924-1927 the new constitution was drafted, until the process was held off in 1927 because of escalating violence between the Worker’s Liberation Army, attacks mounted, and the Military was in a second anti-guerrilla campaign against the Workers Front. Whilst the PWP denied any part in it, its leaders continued to finance individuals in the Workers Front. In 1928, the Monarch arrested 12 party leaders and launched operations in neighboring nations capturing their local Worker’s Party leaders. Over 342 people were arrested, and the Monarch authorized interrogation. Within weeks the Workers Front was dealt several catastrophic blows until they official laid down arms and surrendered to the Armed Forces of Germany. Devastated by almost 2 years of war, the nation struggled to move forward. Loyalists, Republicans, and Rebels continued to fight over compromise, and damage caused left the nation in a higher economic tailspin. Unable to keep their soldiers in check, the PLF withdrew from the agreement. With the withdrawal of the PLF, other rebel groups began to waiver. In Mid July, Queen Marie-Thérèse Vallotton had died, and without an official heir, it seemed the monarch would face internal infighting and be weakened. The death of the Queen also raised morale in rebels that they began to arm themselves to fight the monarchy once again. However, hours later, Princess Elizabeth Marie-Anne Vallotton was named the heir to the thrown and became queen. Under Queen Elizabeth Marie-Anne, the Monarch quickly responded. On July 18st, several bombers bombed the PLF Headquarters, the following day another detachment of bombers bombed PLF bunkers and warehouses, the Ground Forces attacked the People’s Party, a political headquarters and captured PLF General Majiso. The Navy raided coastal warehouses owned by the PLF, and by August 8th the PLF had lost all momentum in any counter attack and their Chairman officially offered to rejoin the New Haven Accords. However, the Queen denied his motion, and after 2 more days of fighting the Chairman surrendered and would agree to the new accords drawn by the Queen. With her campaign such a success, the Monarch began to draw up New Accords. The Saint Marie Accords were created and In 1929, the Monarch held an early election to gather a parliament to ratify the Accords. The new accords outlined the political powers of the 3 Branches of Government, The role of the Monarch, and the Municipal Governments. Due to the high success of the Monarch in the 11 Day war, the Monarch retained a high level of power. The council met in April and elected Mario de Roux as the nations first Prime Minister. With parliamentary elections in order, the 630 members of the Nationalversammlung met. Unanimously the agreement was signed, and the Deutsches Bundesreich was created. The government was divided into 3 branches, the Government headed by the President, a bicaramel Parliament headed by the Prime Minister, and the Royal Courts run by the Chief Justices. Federal Municipals, run by Governors, Mayors, and the Municipal Government. The Monarch, who would be the oversight to the branches of Government. In 1930 Luukas Makitalo and his Konservative Partei swept the election. Winning 64% of the vote, Makitalo became the first president. His asked Prime Minister de Roux to continue his tenure as Prime Minister. However, being int he international playing field required allies and the first of whom would be Hungadada. Since President Makitalo, a Special Relationship has existed between both nations. However President Makitalo's term was riddled with a weak economy, high levels of poverty and the Germany Free Republic Forces was not laying down its arms. Germies first President was Luukas Makitalo. Under Makitalo, Germany became recognized by Hungadada and President Makitalo established the Special Relationship with their Emperor. The President started his presidency with a weak economy, high poverty, and continued conflict between Republican Malitias. Working diligently, The Konservative Nationalversammlung and Senat passed legislature promoting economic growth. Including increased spending to the military. The Republican Militias was defeated and its army disbanded and leaders arrested. Although his presidency was short lived, he paved the way for his successor Aku Järvelä to become the nations second President. Järvelä led the nation into promising economic growth and a strong defense force. The German Self-Defense Force had slowly rebuilt itself, with extensive aid from Sicilia and Hungadada. However, the Konservative Partei von Deutschland lost momentum and in 1950. In 1950, Edward Hallenberg, brother of Charlie Hallenberg leader of the Sozialistische Partei swept the 1950s election. Under Hallenberg, the government expanded social affairs. With the establishment of the Ministry of Social Affairs, The administration swept in legislature giving 3 months of paid maternity care, Health Care, and establishing a Citizens Monetary Fund that held funds for financing self-projects, education, and training. However, under Hallenberg. The Flemish Republic successfully invaded Germany, decimating the Selbstverteidigungskraft. Within weeks the Military was retreating to Berlin leaving New Haven open to an enemy ground assault. King Caspar quickly led the Army to repel the Flemish invaders and dealt serious blows to their ground capabilities. Hallenberg and the Sozialistische were also dealt major defeats in their midterm elections resulting in almost 4% of the votes in the Nationalversammlung and winning 2 seats in the Senat. The Konservative Nationalversammlung and the Völker Arbeiterparetei controlled Senat made any legislature impossible for Hallenberg. In 1960, Hallenberg announced he would not seek re-election, allowing the Konservative Elizabeth de Roux to face Louis Chang in the second round of voting after the ultra-right Völker Arbeiterpartei managed to sweep against the falling Sozialistische. The Sozialistische and Konservative Party united in pushing their voters to support Presidental Candidate de Roux, beating Louis Chang. de Roux became the first female President of Germany, and formed a new coalition government. Die Moderne Koalitionie was formed with a new Modern Democrat, Konservative, and Workers party. The coalition successfully cultivated liberal-conservative ideals and even passed the first version of the CMU, Germanies HealthCare. However, the coalition came in tatters after JuliusGate showed that de Roux and party leaders had been funding massive surveillance programs on Flanders, Sicilia, and Francia. JuliusGate led to the resignation of over 243 public servants and 23 Military Officers. In 1978, the Koalition was dealt its final blow when President de Roux was assassinated during a Pro-Women's March in Berlin. An interim government led by Eric Schweinstagger was in charge between 1978 and 1980. de Roux had left a legacy of tranquillity, cooperation, bipartisanship, and prosperity. She broke the 1 term deadlock and was profoundly adored even through JuliusGate. With the collapse of the coalition, the new Demokratische Bewegung Partei formed. Comprising of Liberal Konservatives, Left leaning Socialists, Right-wing Christan Union, and Conservative Democrats. The Center-Right DBP was led by Rosemarie Laurens. Attempting to unify an already divided Larentia, President Laurens boosted support for small businesses, created a stricter immigration policy and dismissed the Self Defense Force. However, the Self Defense Force was already being dismantled under de Roux, the Self Defense Force became His Majesties Royal Armed Forces. The Economic Council was formed in the cabinet of President Laurens and the new CMU was formed within the Ministry of Health. Together, the Cabinet comprised of 3 councils. The Social Council made up of the Health, Culture, Entertainment, Education, Environmental and Social Affairs Ministries. The Security Council of the Interior, Civil Defense, Foreign Affairs and Defense Ministries. The Economic Council comprising of the Ministries of Finance, Entertainment, and Culture. these two new councils helped President Laurens push new legislature passed the Nationalversammlung and Senat. In 1995 the President called for a referendum changing the bicameral Parliment. The Senat had been an unelected body, chosen by the 14 regions with 12 senators each, and 1 senator for Berlin and New Haven. Because it was chosen by the Electorate, local mayors and governors it had no worry of public opinion on their elections. The senat, however, was able to uphold many key legislatures. The referendum would strip the Senat of its powers, allow Berlin and New Haven 1 Senator each and give all voting power to the Nationalversammlung. It also gave the power of signing Foreign Treaties to the Senat and gave them permission to review and provide amendments to bills from the Nationalverammlung. The Nationalversammlung was now the sole voting power in the Parliment, the 'National Assembly' was charged with writing bills and advising bills from the Senat. The Nationalversammlung has also been the seat for debates in its chambers. This has often allowed people to voice their concerns to the government. Laurens Administration (1980-2000) After President de Roux’s death, Die Moderne Koalitionie in shatters, and the rise of Traditional Populism, the 1980 election was a fierce and deadly campaign. The dissolution of the Modern Coalition saw 3 new prominent groups; Demokratische Bewegung Partei , Moderne Demokratische Partei, and Moderne Konservatives. The Moderne Demokratische were looking to set a new record and continue on the social reforms of Elizabeth de Roux. Whilst many distanced themselves from her, the Moderne Demokratische were going to use her social platform and more liberal views. However, the party had been unable to recover from the collapse of its leadership and in the ensuing internal struggle, the Demokratische Bewegung Partei won over 56% of the Liberal Vote. The Demokratische Bewegung Partei led by Rosemarie Laurens was well received by the general population and was sure to help them touch with the ethnic minority of Norse and Witten people. The Demokratische Bewegung Parannounceduced their candidate, who was highly received in the eastern and northern regions of Germany which boosted the Demokratische Bewegung Partei image. The German debt was at 650 Billion Kronen, and the Kronen was devalued and lost .32 of its international value. She accepted her parties candidacy, and promised to reduce the debt to 100 billion by 1990, and to decrease unemployment to 3.2% by 1990 and to increase the minimum wage and work in the interest of the people. The Election was heavily publicized as Main Stream Media allowed candidates to be with the people, and reach people in far away regions. The younger Rosemarie was able to connect with the high amounts of unemployed and left youth. Her campaign used Social Media to portray her as the People’s Candidate, and the election went underway. Initially the Modern Konservative Party was winning with 12% of the vote, and the People’s Party trailing at 11%, The Modern Democrats were at a meager 2% and the Demokratische Bewegung Partei were at 23%. Aas the day progressed closing polls and media reports put Demokratische Bewegung Partei at 56%, the Modern Conservative Party at 21%, and the People’s Party at 22%. At 12:00 PM LST, The Final votes were in, and the Rosemarie Laurens was elected the sixth President of The Federation, its youngest leader, and its second female President. In parliament, her party hoped that a much more older and experienced council would make their leadership superb, and Rosemarie obliged and made Jacques Legendr her Prime Minister. Domestic Affairs The new administration cut 200,000 government jobs, reduced defense spending, and cracked down on mismanagement of funds. The administration also laid out an economic plan that worked to stimulate growth in the job market, increase education spending, and increase social welfare for the interest of future sustainability. They also implemented laws to strengthen ethnic heritage, such as allowing ethnic languages to be the official language in State Affairs, as well as recognizing the ethnic groups inside Germany. Foreign Affairs Crash of 1995 The Progressive policies of the Laurens administration put Germany deeper in Debt. After economic progressions stagnated across the world an economic crash occurred. The worlds economies plunged into recession, and Germany was hit head on. The unemployment rate skyrocketed. Drug Pandemic Dealing with the economy crisis, a new Drug Pandemic swept Germany. Herione, Cocaine, and other drugs were in high demand in Germany. Because of the lack of oversight, the Drug Enforcement Agency was unproductive, and in 1995 the President dismantled the agency. The Nationalversammlung passed the Drug Defense Act, and made a high porition of drugs illgeal. The Government put 800 million krones into mental and drug health helping those addicted to the substance to overcome the addiction/ Cultists Court Union The CCU or the Cultists Court Union led a reign of terror and incorporated many FRA cells. By mid May 1993, the CCU had killed over 30 and destroyed over 23 Billion kr worth of property. The Government led a counterinsurgency against the CCU, and quickly acted to its downfall. The Government infiltrated the CCU, and launched military strikes against suspected targets or buildings. The President’s approval ratings skyrocketed, and the CCU was dealt a mortal blow. However, the CCU showed how extremist were stil a threat 2000 Election Rosemarie’s polls showed her sloping, but still high. At roughly 56%, many within her party were open to her running for a third term. However, Rosemarie declined and nominated her niece Véronique Laurens to become the parties nomination. Rosemarie helped her niece, Véronique in the parties legislative election. Demokratische Bewegung Partei continued to control the Nationalversammlung and with a Coalition with the Moderne Konservative, and promised to lead Laurentia in the new century. However, this caused dissidence between the Modern Democrats and Rosemarie who was moving in-between parties. In the Legislature elections, Demokratische Bewegung Partei won 315 seats in the Nationalversammlung and gained 12 in Senay. Demokratische Bewegung Partei sucessful won the Eletion only facing off against the People’s Party winning 83% of the vote. Véronique appointed a close friend, Jean-Zofia Korczak to be her Prime Minister, and formed a new Coalition Government with the Modern Demokratische and Moderne Konservatives . Foreign Affairs The Laurens Administration took a broader approach to Foreign Affairs. They opened hundreds of new Diplomatic Stations, joined or viewed International Organizations and worked on mediating between waring factions. Prime Minister Schünemann was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize alongside Maj. General Johann Smurk whom negotiated a peace process between the Government and Flemish Revolutionary Army. The Junker Administration increased Defense Spending by 12 Billion Krone, to a 380 Billion Krone Budget. His Majesties Royal Armed Forces took part in Overseas operations aimed at rescuing Laurentians, or peacekeeping missions. Former Commander Deprez was nominated to the Militaries Peacekeeping Command Center, and operates Laurentia’ Peacekeeping Missions. Alongside their Soft Foreign Policy, the Laurens Administration signed Trade Deals and Free Trade Policies with neighboring or developing nations. Stimulating the economy, they had an annual surplus of 200 Billion Kronen. By 2006 the Kronen was on of the strongest currencies in the world and Jean-Claude Steuermann Flemish Republican Army 2000 Election Modern-day Germany The modern-day Germany is a country that is on the forefront of technology, and one that advocates for its citizens. Under the Laurens '90 presidency, the country had become a pioneer in technologies and economics. With the advance railway system known as the Føderale Sti or FedTrack. In 2009 the Laurens '00 administration signed a bill that would end the sale of petrol and diesel vehicles and replaced them with electric and replenishable cars. Although roughly 5,000 petrol cars are still in use, people who use electric cars get a 5% electricity tax reduction, are given free car services and refilling their vehicles which are all subsidies by the Government. The Bundesreich has come a great deal forward and has moved into an age that many would call a new enlightenment. From a high level of peacefulness, to low unemployment. The Government has played a huge role in helping the people grow and keeping the nation in a growing economic status. Politics The Government of Germany is a Federal Monarchy, led by President Véronique Laurens. Power is divided into four sections, Oversight, Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. The Oversight The Monarch has been the oversight of the Government The Royal Family enjoy a vast amount of benefits. The head of the monarch is also Head of State. Although the role is mostly ceremonial. They are also the Commander-in-chief as the Military swears an oath to the monarch, to serve the nation, and to obey the command of their officers and President. Although parliament must also authorize a declaration of war and military operations. The Monarch also gains its Oversight power from the ability to remove any member of the Congress of the German Parliment as well as any Cabinet member. The Monarch also appoints 2 of the 5 high justices. Simiarly all Diplomats swear an oath to serve the nation, obey the Foreign Minister and his disciples and swear allegiance to the Monarch. The Monarch is also the protectorate of the Special Administrative Regions: Berlin, New Haven and Saint Marie. Although the Ministry of Civil Defense is charged with the overall protection fo the SARs and the nation,the Monarch's Royal Guard protect the personal island of the Royal Families of Saint Marie. The Monarch also elects the mayor of Berlin, and the Govenor of Saint Marie. The Executive Branch Foreign Affairs of Germany Military of Germany German Army Royal Air Force His Majesties Royal Navy German Intelligence Service Law and Order Germany relies on the German National Police (Polezi) to ensure enforcement of laws and general limiting of civil disorder. The HNP is broken up into Field Offices (FOs) in each city. As of now, there are 10 FOs, 1 for each city. Each FO manages the respective police stations and jails in its jurisdiction. The court system is made up of 4 tiers. The first tier are the Constituency Courts. These courts are based in the voting constituencies of the country and cover most small-time violations. Decisions can be appealed to the 2nd tier, which is the City Court. The City Court is based in the capital city of each province. Further appeals for small violations of the law end here. The City Courts' decision is final for people being accused of small-time criminal behavior. However, if the defendant has committed a larger crime, then they can appeal to the 3rd tier, the Province Courts. These courts are based in each province and are required to judge at least 70% of the cases that may be filed to them. The final tier is the Royal Empire Court, also known as the Supreme Court. The Royal Empire Court has the final say on any decisions filed to the court (of the ones that it accepts). The decisions of The Royal Empire Court usually set precedent for future decisions. Culture Germany has a rich culture. Many of the historical buildings in German are of German, WollfeFrench, Saxon or Norwegian origin. Much of the art was created during the period of the Renaissance, with famous artists such as Wolfe and his famous paintings of landscapes. Food too, plays a large part of Germany culture, with iconic items such as beer and saukraute making up a large part of the icons of Germany. The country is also heavily into sports. Swimming and Tennis are the most popular sport in Germany, followed by badminton and arm wrestling. Economy Deutsches Bundesreich is a Mixed Economic System. The Government heavily invests into the Public sector and has often also invested into promising private companies. Companies moving to Deutsches Bundesreich enjoy 23% Tax reduction for 15 years. Being able to keep jobs in the Secondary Sector has been no easy task, but the government opens new infostructure programs hiring many people. The Government also puts people with Secondary jobs mining, forestry, etcâ€¦ on the top of lists for Government Programs, and have access to top quality education free of charge. In modern trends, people in Secondary Sector jobs have decreased to roughly 5% of the total labor force. Because of the global trend in decline towards these jobs, the government has increased spending towards advertising the free eduction policies the government employees so that people in these sectors can be put into skilled labor. Deutsches Bundesreich economy has an AAA rating and has built a strong currency the Kronen or Deutsches Kronen. Valued at 1 Kr - 0.75 USD, The Kronen has built a sustainable exchange rate with other nations. The economy has grown consecutively since 2002 but has had sharp declines in 2004, 2007, and 2014 as a result of global economic downfall. However, growth continued and the government™s federal surplus has amounted to nearly 8 Trillion Kr. Deutsches Bundesreich debt had been roughly 207 Billion Kr in 1998 and was growing at an astonishing rate. The Demokratische Bewegungs Partei quickly moved to curb this debt crisis by limiting foreign investment, and increasing spending in the public sector and providing higher economic incentives for companies to move into Deutsches Bundesreich. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe